


Full Moon Fever

by bluelettergirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: It's Hotch 40th birthday, and Spencer had no idea what it meant. I don't own anything, i don't make money etc





	1. Yer So Bad

" But not me baby, I've got you to save me  
Oh yer so bad, best thing I ever had  
In a world gone mad, yer so Bad"  
Tom Petty~

Spencer was late, and not just few minutes almost twenty. He picked up quickly his clothes, and runned across the brown livinroom's floor. Hair messy, no time to eat the breakfast. Time was running out. What maked this young genius doctor been late? 

 

Yesterday:

" Hi, Spencer! Want some cake?"  
J.J asked with a high clear voice, and showed a yummy chocolate lava cake. It almost felt to floor from J.J's turquoise plate. It was Hotch's 40th birthdays, and he was bring a huge strawberry cake to his team. Spring was totally now here  
" No thank you.. Did you know it can have 6% fat, and almost 100 calories in one piece.."  
Spencer stardet tell, and J.J took deep breath. She listened calmly, but couldn't not smile how weird his dear friend was. She looked out of the small window to trees what made alredy new green leafs. J.J noticed may wind made them shaking littl bit, and sun was shining clearly.  
" I know Spence."  
J.J said with a smile, and continued to eat the cake.  
" Why you then eat it?"  
Reid asked with curious voice, and moved his brown hair away of his face. He had blue sweater, and brown jeans. No matter how warm weather was, it was more comfortable.  
" It's good."  
J.J simple answered, and whip small cake bite away of her blue shirt. After few minutes Derek texted he'll be late, thanks to subway, Emily was coming in minutes, Penelope was alredy on her room doing who knows what, and Rossi was bringing coffee in the next room, because his room didn't have the right "Italian coffee." Routines. When Spencer stardet moving to the case room, but before he even could take a step, he heard how Hotch black officer's door opened with a loud bang. He was looking like a eagle who was looking his target with a sharp eyes. Blue suit was shining like a diamon as always. He had something on his busy mind.  
" Hey, Reid come to office we need to talk."  
Hotch yelp to he, and Spencer gulped. What he was now done? He wasn't even late. 

At Office:

" You wanted to see me?"  
Spencer asked with a curious voice and put door closed. Office had new wall color, black. It smelled still same, dry and dusty with little bit strong man's perfume.  
" Please sit down." Hotch said. He had his dark eyes on the crime papers. Spencer noticed they were some murder cases about young womans. They didn't have legs anymore, and eyes were colored white as full moon. Spencer worried about field what was red in the photo. He alredy knew it'll be hard case, and took long deep breaths. Then he sit down quickly, shivering about Coldness of his secret lover's room. Hotch put a last red mark to paper, and focus his tired, but sparkling eyes to Spencer.  
" Today is my birthday pet, so i want you to follow every single rule, what i give to you. Do you understand?"  
Hoth said with his dark, delicious and loud voice, and gived a rare smirk to his lover. Playful.  
" Yes sir."  
Spencer said, and gived a shy smile. He knew Hotch loved he looked innocent. Like a boy who watched secretly porn magazines. Spencer saw how his lover stardet took something away of his brown drawer. After seconds He took away some purple balls and a lube.  
" Do you know what this is?"  
Hotch ask, and put sextoys to the table.  
" no.. Sir."  
Spencer answer with a shy smile. He saw how Hotch smile like a little kid who was got a candy bar.  
" Vibrators balls, my pet."  
Hotch said, and push them more close of Spencer.  
" Deal is that, i have charge to put them on anytime i want. After day you'll come to my hotel room, and if you been a good boy you'll get a prize, but if you been bad you can be sure you'll get punishment "  
Hotch said, and loved to see how Spencer gulped loudly. How his pupils went big.  
" Yes.. Sir."  
Spencer answered, and took balls to his hands and lube to other.  
" I tell team you'll come little bit late."  
Hotch said, and turn his eyes back to murder papers. Spencer nod, and put all to his bag. When Spencer was leaving he hear Hotch voice. It was sweet voice, something what Spencer hoped others could hear too. Loveable and caring, Hotch's other side.  
" And Spencer, i love you."  
Hotch said, and smiled to him.  
" i love you too."  
Spencer answered and leaved the room.

At the J.J's officer:

" You ask me to do what?"  
J.J asked when she heard Spencer question.  
" Just help me to get these balls insade me. "  
Spencer reply, and feeled how blush went to his pale cheeks. He never been felt so uncomfortable, even J.J was good friend to him. J.J bited his long nail slowly, and looked with deeply blue eyes to Spencer, like reading him. Was he serious?  
" I don't even want ask what Hotch been planning."  
J.J said and looked out of her window. Spencer saw how she bite her lip.  
" But i don't leave you to trouble so let's go to toilet."  
J.J said continued with a nervous smile, and was happy to see how Spencer relaxed. 

At the toilet:

" Are you ready?"  
J.J asked, when she was starting to put purple balls insade her dear friend. She had clear gloves what were also lubed. She tried think rainbows and castles instead of weirf situation were she was now.  
" I am, just be careful."  
Spencer said, and had his ass up. Spencer was holding toilet seat with tiny hands. J.J put first lubed ball to Spencer ass. She could hear a moan, and feeled how Spencer shivered. She put all fast, and quickly. After few minutes Spencer had four small balls insade him, one hitting his fracile prostate. They were went for a surprise so easy. Lube was miracle thing.  
" Thanks J.J."  
Spencer said, and tried to stand but ball hitted his prostate, and couldn't. He felled to his knees, trying to breathe.  
" No Problem, hope he's not too cruel to you.  
J.J said, and helped to Spencer stand up.  
" Don't worry we have safe words, he loves me dearly."  
Spencer said same time when he put belt back and zip himself.  
" Good. "  
J.J said, and opened Toilet's white cell door quietly. 

To be continued~~~


	2. Waiting For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And story continue, still don't own or make money etc.

"I've been too weak to fight  
I've been waiting for tonight"  
Tom Petty ~~

 

At the case room:

After awkward " Sorry we're late moment" Penelope started to tell about new murder case. Spencer couldn't focus, only what he hear it was happened at Arizona. He tried to sit, but balls feeled uncomfortable, and it didn't help he knew they will be on in any minute. Spencer nervously tapped his long fingers to table, and bited his red lip.  
" Spencer, what you think?"  
He suddenly hear how Derek asked, and gived a worried look.  
" About what?"  
Spencer said back, and tried focus him sparkling eyes to Derek.  
" About that case, are you okey?"  
Derek asked, and Spencer feeled he could read his mind. Fucking profiles, Spencer thought, and took Deep breath.  
" I'm fine, and i'll say my opinion on the plane then."  
Spencer said, bited again his lip, and feeled how balls went on. He had to hold brown table like it was the matter of his life. Knuckles went white as a ghost.  
" Okey, we have thirty minutes before plane leaving."  
Hotch said, and all stand up, expect Spencer.  
" I'm coming, my leg have some cramp."  
Spencer lied quickly, and after others " Do you need help" and J.J's " Are you alright." Faces they leaved. Spencer tried to stand up, but he feeled if he moved he get orgasm. Room feeled it was rolling over, and He took slowly hold of the cold blue chair and brown table. He pushed himself up, walking like a old man with a rollator. Every step was intense, and hard. He wasn't even sure he could even get out of the fucking room what feeled now long as highway. Balls went off in a minute, and it made Spencer to took three long deeps before keeping going. He knew Boner was showing, but at least he didn't cum. He still had hope

On The Plane

" Anything new you can tell Reid?"  
Hotch asked, with black colored case flies on his hand. He watched how his young genious watched crime photos, reading them like a professional profiler. "How beauty" Hotch thought, and smiled secretly, before moved his dark eyes back to case papers.  
" Murderer is possibly a sociopath, with narcissistic sides. And his intelligence quotient is higher than normal people. "  
Spencer said, and frown. He tried to took better sit position on the blue seat, but it was impossible.  
" Why you think he's sociopath, they can't contact to people how he can?"  
Emily asked suddenly, and marked something to her flies.  
" That's correct. He can't be in normal contact to peoples, but still have belief to himself, what make him think he's good on it. Also he has to be genious, because he can get them to car without any witness and skills."  
Spencer telled quickly with his hands and gived a nervous little smile.  
" Yeah, that's very true, because psychopath would stayin peoples mind, because weird acting, sociopath no because he's like everyone else, harmless."  
David telled, and marked it to his flies with red pen. Hotch silently moved his hand to pocket, amd pressed the vibrator's button on. He saw how it maked Spencer shiver like a leafs in the wind. He loved see his lover as a slut. He loved see him so desperate. So full of lust and want, but still trying to controll his own wanting and need.  
" And Pretty boy, what kind car he would have?"  
Derek asked, but didn't look him."  
" Normal.. car probably similar.. Like everyone American have."  
Spencer said slowly, and gulped. Feeling shocks going insade his body  
" Wonderful, i hate criminals"  
Derek said, and marked it to his case flies.  
" Okey so J.J and Emily you two go to talk to family, Morgan and Rossi to field, and i and Reid go to the morgue. "  
Hotch telled and closed the flies with a smack. He saw Spencer's "Please." Face, but didn't pay attention to it. It wasn't now even the highest. When everyone else went to their own spaces, Spencer was having most intense orgasm in his life. It feeled like a huge electric wawes was hitting all over his small body. It made his heart pump wild. Spencer tried his best not to moan, but still feeled how little whimpers went out of his tiny mouth. After seconds it was over, and feared thoughts went to his messy mind, what now? He was failed, and it feeled worst to know his stamina wasn't been enough. He gived to Hotch's silent sign to stop, and saw Hotch's victory smile what was mixing to disappoint. He was hoped too. Spencer moved his face to his jeans, and feeled lucky wetness didn't show clearly. Smell was still same, and it was grimy to them. He was waited tonight, but now it feeled it'll be the night what he couldn't never forget.


	3. You Got Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story~~ still don't own, or make money etc.  
> Thanks a lot for reading. So much love~~

"Good love is hard to find  
You got lucky babe  
Yeah, you got lucky babe  
When I found you"  
Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers~

 

p>At Hotel, Later night

 

" What a slut you are my pet."  
Hotch said with calmly voice to Spencer, who was tightly handcuffed to the hotel room's soft bed. Fearing what was coming, no matter he could say his safe word. His lover was moving around the bed, like a tiger who's meal was ready. Spencer knew his precum was alredy dripping insade his blue underwear, and he feeled room was like a hot jungle. He didn't have other clothes than underwear, and Spencer knew punishment was something else than getting screaming red marks all over his body. He still had balls inside him.  
" I wanted you to succest."  
Hotch said and put his warm hand to Spencer's pale stomach. He was looking so fracile, like a virgin. Spencer's brown hair was messy, and his cheekbones were showing clearly like a northern star.  
" It was an accident."  
Spencer said before realizing, he probably didn't have rights to say anything to his master. Metal cuffs feeled cold, when he moved them more right.  
Hotch continued, without caring Spencer's little worlds. He took a long white candle, and light it up with a matchstick. He knew Spencer hated stearin, it hurted all the time no matter was it cold or hot. Hotch could saw fear in his lover eyes, but it was good fear, existing fear. Hotch took icecubs close to the table, if Spencer wanted to stop.  
" Please don't put it to nips."  
Spencer whine, and tried to move higher.  
" It's over sooner than you realize."  
Hotch said, and took black ball gag on the table. If Spencer wanted to stop he just moved his cuffs loud. When gag was on, Hotch kissed slowly Spencer's soft cheek.  
" I love you my pet, but you have to learn the rules."  
Hotch said almost whispering the words, and whipped tears away of Spencer's sparkling eyes. Hotch took candle back to his hands, and after one deep breathing, he stardet drop stearin to his lover pale, hard and tiny nips. He saw how Spencer's back went up, and down, muffed voices, and whines. After under twenty seconds, Hotch put candle away, and took icecubs. He put them without warning to Spencer's nips, and he could hear word "no" so many times it made his mind dizzy. He saw crime photos about dead bodys, and blood everywhere. He noticed quickly, He couldn't take more tonight, and put cubs away. He took gag and opened the cuffs so fast Spencer's shivered of feel to be so free like a bird.  
" I can't do more tonight that case just jump to my head all the time."  
Hotch said, and gived sorry look. Spencer just smiled like a little kid.  
" It's totally normal! Did you know it happens.."  
Spencer tried to say, but Hotch kissed him intense. It feeled good, and they both could still feel the electric fireworks even after the time.  
" Can you ever stop talking facts?"  
Hotch asked playful, and smirked  
" I have still balls inside me, want to test that fact?  
Spencer asked with his innocent voice, and we all know Hotch couldn't say no.

Meanwhile at the next room:

" Why they can't be more quiet!"  
Emily said with frustrated voice, and put pillow over his head.  
" I wish you could know what i had to do today"  
J.J said and rolled at same bed to look Emily.  
" Do i want to even know?"  
Emily said, and tried to forget " more here, and oh god Spencer" voices from the other room.  
" Emily, i have an idea."  
J.J said and kissed her quickly.  
" No, you can't meaning we?!"  
Emily looked J.J with wild eyes.  
" Come on we can make it louder than they."  
J. J say, and stardet took her clothes away..

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, have a nice day! <3


End file.
